Ask AleHeather
by Mrs. Alejandro
Summary: That's right! We're the couple you love to hate and we're here to answer all your questions that we know you want the answers to! This is the first time we're speaking out since season three!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to put this here. Chris told us to mention that we don't own the show or any of the contestants and anything we say is does not reflect Chris or the producers.

Alejandro and I decided that we were going to do this and allow the paparazzi and fans to ask us any questions you want. This is the first time that we are speaking to anyone publicly since the third season has ended. I've seen on here that a few other contestants have done this! I promise you that this is going to be better! because it's both of us doing this! Alejandro and I are the first couple to do this and that just proves that we're better then Gwuncan as the fans seem to like to call them...

You already know my account name and his is **DevillishlyHandsome**

You can privately message him or me with any questions you have or you can comment them to us. write your questions like this

Heather:

Alejandro:

Both:

That way we know who you want to answer it! We know this is going to be amazing!

Gwen and Duncan: If you're reading this don't you dare steal our idea!

Ask Away!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Chris told Alejandro and myself that we need to say this before we answer questions. We don't own or have any rights to this show.

Before we get started I would like to let you guys know that Alejandro and I answered these questions over skype the other night. I've been busy with school work and my science project and Alejandro has been quad racing with his friends and kicking butt doing it! So we got together the other night to answer this.

We were asked the following questions from someone named Helmet78

1) In Total Drama All Stars, you two will have to face some competitors from season 4. Which of them do you believe are the biggest threats?  
A: Pfft. A threat? Against the Burromuerto prodigy?  
H: None of them! It's obvious that I'll be in the finals and win.

2) What was your favorite song to sing in World Tour  
A: This is How we will end it, of course! Amazing me solos, a super handsome muppet, and a romantic moment between Heather and myself at the end- No, you did not just hear me admit that. It was a figment of your imagination... You had better not have written that last bit down, amigo...  
H: My favorite was Sheer the Sheep because I finally got to tell Courtney off...

3) If you weren't dating each other, which contestants would you two date instead?  
A: No one. No other girl is as fiesty, smart, sexy, evil or stunningly beautiful as mi chica.  
H: Nobody, they're all losers.

After we answered these questions, we knew that we would be exceptionally popular so when we got even more questions, we weren't surprised. Alejandro was really flattered because he got lots of questions from girls...I was just flattered because by getting all these emails, it just means that I'm less hated now then before! So I called Gwen and rubbed it in her face! She's been getting so much hate mail and I'm loving it. We recieved a few questions from some girl who likes the nightmare before Christmas but I can't spell her username. I'm still getting used to the diary site...She did tell me her name was Julia though! This is what she had asked us...

Both: Do either of you like Nightmare Before Christmas?  
A: I have never seen it, I am afraid.  
H: I watched the movie a few times and it has some good songs in it. I loved when Jack went to Christmasland. (I'll make him watch it next time I see him)

Both: Have you read any of my other total drama stories? Please do? and ones by jayne'z star?  
A: No, but I intend to view your stories, chica  
H: Yes, I'm a closet reader. I forget to review at times, but I always look to see what people say about us. (Sierra does too!)

Both: I would be honored to get to know you better.(I hope that doesn't sound weird.)  
A: . That would be an honor too, chica.  
H: Consider it done.

Then she asked us each an individual question, which was a very unique one for Alejandro and he wasn't expecting this one. He laughed on skype. He didn't actually think anyone would ask.

What is your favorite breed of cat? (I read your bio page on you FanFiction account.)  
A: . I adore most breeds of cats, especially ones that are black. Cats are intelligent, feisty and attractive, so they remind me a lot of myself.

Of course he would have to praise himself...So, then it was my turn to answer a question.

What do you think about the people who support you guys as a couple.  
H: I think they have good taste. Because Alejandro is the only guy on the show that I'd ever shown romantic interest in. I don't get why people assume I'm dating all these other guys. There have been rumors of me being with DJ and even Harold and that's gross!

We have also gotten an email from Jay69 who has a very suggestive username (Wink Wink) and Alejandro insisted that we answer these, so because it gave us more time to skype we answered.

Who fell for who first?  
A: I do not know, but I fell for Heather in New York.  
H: Why do I have a feeling we're going to talk about this later? I didn't fall for Alejandro until the season finale when we were making those stupid dolls! I only picked Cody and Harold to help me because I knew he was trying to make me jealous by picking Courtney...

When I saw Alejandro's answer for the last question, I felt kind of horrible...

Did you like kissing Bridgette? If it weren't for Heather, who would you have fallen for?  
A: No, because kissing Bridgette was purely on business. She was never my type. And I do not think I would have fallen for anyone other than Heather.

Then he got mad at me on skype and he started yelling and Jose came into the room and they started fighting in Spanish and then I ended the stupid skype session on him and decided to answer the last question myself, since it was for me anyway.

Do you regret kicking Alejandro in the nuts and burning him to death?  
H: He's not dead. If he was dead, I wouldn't be able to skype with him! He deserved to get kicked, I may like him but he still cost us the million!

I'm going to finish my project before I fail this stupid class. I can see we still have more questions but I already hung up on Alejandro, so I guess we'll have to have another skype session this week. Keep asking us stuff because we want to prove to Chris we're worthy of our own reality show.


End file.
